Escape
by Markie12
Summary: Fed up with the constant torture and teasing of Ushio's gang, Ryou makes a desperate escape out of Heaven to the nearby neighbor of Hell, where two demons capture him to torture. With a body full of injuries, will he survive the pair's sadistic needs? RXB
1. Chapter 1

Hi, again reviewers! I know I should be working on my story, but lately these evil little things with ears and gleaming red eyes attack me while I'm asleep! :( And every time I have a good dream I wake up and can't finish it, so yeah, I 'm finishing it here. But don't any of you perverts think that _I_would dream about Ryou. Hmph. No way. *giggles* I dream about him and Bakura! *Blushes* Doing...stuff. Yeah, well... Anyway, here it is, and it'll be a twoshot.

A/N: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own Uy-Ig-Ho! XD

* * *

Ryou flew, fast and low, so low that the tips of trees were scraping at his pure wings. Out of desperation, he had attempted the impossible. He had escaped from Heaven. From the one place that was paradise. But no longer. The sun was setting on the demon realm, it's rays casting long and eery shadows in front of him. There was hardly any place for shelter if darkness were to fall, and the teen knew of the dangers of leaving the protective barriers of Heaven and venturing into the deepest pits of Hell.

"Comon, God, show me where it is."

The doe-eyed teenager winced as one of his wings caught the stray branch from a particularly tall tree. It was as if they were trying to grab hold of him, to never let him go. Just like Ushio. Just like Ushio the Bully. He had tormented Ryou for six long years, first verbally when they were younger, then physically when Ushio grew stronger and Ryou did not. This was the last straw. If being beaten up every day after school was Heaven, then Ryou wanted escape in Hell.

A clearing rose, just like Malik had told him before slipping back into the shadows, and Ryou flew straight for it, collapsing instantly and passing out. He could still hear the taunting voice of his personal nightmare.

_Flashback_

_"Hey, there he is!"_

_"Let's get'em! He can't hid forever!"_

_Ryou pumped his legs faster, willing for them to disappear, but only wishing. His magical abilities had not come in yet, unlike Ushio, who's ability was to track down any person he likes. And that was Ryou. Rounding a corner and spotting a trash can, he jerked open the lid and jumped in, not giving a second thought about the rotting banana peels and stinking leftovers that squished and crunched beneath his feet when he closed the lid._

_"Where'd the brat go? I just saw 'im turn here."_

_"Ha! He must be hiding. Find'im and bring him to me."_

_Ushio's commanding voice dominated Ryou's fear. His lackeys were just like slaves, and Ryou had nothing against them, for it was only Ushio's death threats that kept them obeying his orders._

_"Hey, boss, I think I've found something."_

_"Really? Lemme see it."_

_Footsteps sounded an alarm inside the frightened boy's head; they grew closer and closer, until they stopped near his poor hideout. Ryou thought fast. If they were to open this trash can, surely they would beat him within an inch of his life, of course never harming his wings or his unmarred face, which adults would take to suspicion, for Ushio was known for his hatred of Ryou when they were children, for reasons Ryou cannot name. However, if Ryou jumped out now, he would have the element of surprise, and maybe even running far enough to reach an authority that would help him. The teen's instincts rose._

_"AHHH!"_

_Ryou pushed out the tin lid, feeling it give, and shouted, loud and unmistakably ear-piercing. He wasted no time. Judging by the widened eyes and stunned expressions, he had succeeded and smashed the lid into Ushio's face, watching with satisfaction when Ushio staggered back, supporting a bleeding nose, then took off in the opposite direction, leaving them far behind. But not that far._

_After the intial shock wore off, Ushio was furious._

_"After him, you dunecbuckets! I want him killed for that!"_

_The game of chase did not last long, for the other's were strong and full of energy, and Ryou was running on empty. They quickly caught up, and..._

A jolt ran through Ryou, his wings hung limply and dirtied as he was lifted into the air and carried, no, flown to an unknown destination, the wind rushing through his hair and soothing his hot forehead. Weakly, he tried to struggle out of the painful haze he was in, but the stranger's arms only tightened, and he, for it was rather deep, warned, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I have no idea how badly you are hurt, so I suggest you stay put until I examine your body."

Hurt? Examine? Ah, yes, he was hurt. His wings hurt, his arms hurt, and it seemed everywhere hurt. Burned. It was undeniable that he needed treatment, but, in his vulnerable state, indecision and confusion ruled his body and he squirmed more, crying out when the movement hurt his hips.

"I told you. If you don't stay still then..."

He hadn't finished his sentence when the angel's head lolled back, unconscious. The demon sighed.

"Oh, well."

* * *

"Wakey, wakey, little angel. The big, bad demon's gonna getcha."

Ryou gasped, waking with a start, and staring into the bloodred eyes of a demon. Crying out, the trapped teen struggled against the bounds that held his arms and feet.

"No need to be like that now, angel. All I want is some fun."

Struggling harder, Ryou twisted his head away from the smirking demon, tears trickling down his face when he remembered Ushio, and how this was his worst nightmare. With his mind incoherent pain and fear, little made sense to him. All that was clear, though, was that he was hurting and the person just millimeters in front of his face was scary.

"Heh, heh, heh."

Another voice intervened, just as demanding and just as cruel. "Hey, Marik, stop messing with the boy. He's mine. Besides, I've caught you another one, it was found on the border, too. I bet these two are a pair!"

Ryou turned his head to try to distinguish the other, but something blurred his vision, haziness making him defenseless.

"Interesting. Where's the other, did you say?"

A chuckle. "In the torture room. Just thought I'd let you know. You might want to bring this one, too. After all, it'll be more fun to make them scream together."

'Marik' scooped up the weakened teen, much to his dread, and proceeded to carry him to the underground dungeon.

"Ugg, d-don't, please."

"What's that, sweetie? I can't hear you." Singsonged Marik, his mood on a high from catching these two angels.

_Heh, heh._ _Today we can finally test out our new torture machines. These two will be perfect for the job!_

* * *

Giggling, the lavender-eyed demon placed the still hazy Ryou on the cold stone table.

"'Kura! Oh, 'Kura! I've brought him! Now I want to see the other one!"

"Jesus, Marik! It's right next to you!"

"Oh!" Marik took in the similarities, the platinum hair, the almost same eye colour, and the same dress style.

"It looks just like me!" He giggled again, clearly pleased by this struggling angel. "And a rebeller, too. I like that. Mmm. You are one delicious boy."

But Malik had no eyes or ears for the hyperactive demon. His eyes were only on the slack form of Ryou, whose eyes were clouded with pain.

"Ryou! Ryou! Are you awake? What have they done to you?!" Malik pulled against the chains securing his arms and legs, but to no avail.

"Hey, Marik! Tie up my angel, too, will ya? I wanna get started."

"Okay! But first, 'Kura, what's my angel's name?"

"Dunno. He hasn't spoken a word to me since I caught 'im. He only talks to his mate, it seems."

Malik, angered by the conversation, shouted, "I'm not Ryou's mate! I'm his friend! And don't think that you catching him was a feat, either! He was weak!"

Marik and Bakura shared a look, then both burst out in laughter, amused by the fierce reaction from the helpless angel.

"It doesn't matter, now, angel. All that matters is that we get to have fun with you two."

Ryou moaned in discomfort when Marik tied up his arms and legs, now unable to move. The demon returned shortly, both carrying a knife. Malik understood immediately and writhed, putting up a fight until Marik pressed his hands down on Malik's hips, forcing him down. Ryou, however, was too much in pain to understand what was going on. What he did know, though, was that he wanted water. Water, to put out the fire that was consuming his body in ever increasing proportions. The glittering spark of the knife went down on Ryou's shirt, effectively ripping it in two, without so much as a flinch from the owner. Everybody in the room froze. Marik froze, his hand clutching the knife and was about to destroy Malik shirt. Malik froze, his hands waving in the air, trying to stop Marik's onslaught. Bakura froze, the knife position above Ryou's abdomen. The youth still didn't understand.

"W-What?" he whispered weakly, feeling the gaze of everyone on him.

"Ryou," Malik matched his voice. "where in the world did you get those?" He pointed to Ryou chest and it was then that he realized that bruises and knife wounds were littered all over him, some still fresh and bleeding, while other oozed a yellow pus. Bruises as well as cuts appeared numerously, making his torso seem more black and blue than the original color, snow white. Bakura tore off his pants, making him blush and squirm, then crying out in pain when he did. The same said for the teen's legs. Unfortunately, his hips were uneerily still. Bakura pressed against both sides, and he cried out again, this time tears trickled down his pale cheeks. _Broken._The demon mouthed the word at Marik, who stood horrified, but the angel caught the word.

"O-Oh, those. T-They were..." He coughed, spatting out a clot of blood. "...nothing. They were n-nothing. U-Ushio. His gang." Ryou grew weaker with each passing moment, and he felt the fire burning faster and more intense. Dizziness dominated his senses, and the angel fell back against the stone slab.

"Marik, get him to bed. He doesn't look so good." Concern laced the normally cruel demon.

Ryou groaned, feeling cool hands press on his forehead, then to carry him bridal-style out of the damp room and back into the bedroom.

* * *

Yay! All done with part 1! Review!

* * *

K, well...I don't know how to put this, but I didn't really honestly expect this many reviews *cough cough* I mean, hits to this stupid little fantasy of mine. 3**. 3 REVIEWS**! How pitiful! 60 visitors and 68 hits**. JUST NO REVIEWS**!!!!!!!! It's like a read-and-run trend or something. Gods! *looks confused*


	2. Chapter 2

I've had a couple of requests for this chapter, so I decided to put it up. 'Twas a hassle to send it to all of you anyway. ^__^

* * *

For the next few days, blurriness and confusion were all Ryou could remember. Sometimes images with fuzzy edges moved bustled around the room, occasionally some came near him, where they prodded his forehead and various parts of his body. Often, an image would touch him, and he would shiver at the complete coolness it brought, before being warm again. Figures would sometimes hold him up, careful with his withering wings, and pry his mouth open to slip in slithery snakes that would writhe down his throat and later cause a cooling sensation. Fever racked his body, day and night, and nightmares shook his very core. Random flashes of his future, dead and broken, bleeding both internally and externally. That was what he felt when he was awake. More often than not, he slipped into the deepest part of his mind, searching for that relief, that understanding of what was going on around him. Of what these fuzzy pictures meant and why they kept moving him, touching him.

One day, when he slipped back into consciousness, all changed. The images grew stronger, more potent, and he could see the edges more firmly and distinct. Flashes of white hair, masses of bronze skin, and colorful eyes, all were clearer. Ryou was proud of himself for able to identify things. Now, he understood that once before the light touched the room, some one would mess with the blankets around him, stripping him naked then wrapping them tightly around him again. Another was before the light ended. His sleep grew more timely; the angel slept when light left the room, waking only when it came back, on times when it was high in the sky. Voices, now, pierced his ears, making his head throb and spin. Some he vaguely understood, others flew out of his ears.

"Is he going to live? I mean, he's been out for more than a week."

"Fuck, I don't know. Do I look like a fucking doctor to you? You're an angel, you should be able to tell."

"Well..." There was hesitation. "he has numerous wounds from Ushio, as I told you about, and his head was hurt pretty bad here." Another set of cool hands touch his skull gently, brushing back the silvery hair. "And a few broken ribs. But...I'm not sure if he has internal bleeding or... if any of his organs were damaged. Otherwise, judging from the fever and his condition, I'd say he'd live."

"Then I'm takin' your word for it." A silence. "But if he dies, angel..."

Laughter broke the mood of the threat. "Worried for the life of your love? I didn't expect you to attach to Ryou that quickly."

"I don't give a shit about what you expect and don't. All I want is for Ryou to recover so that he can at least hear my apology and my love." Even Ryou could feel the sincerity of the sentence, as blunt and rude as it was. Who was this strange creature to say that he loved him?

The teenager shifted to get in a more comfortable position, then groaning in pain when he hit his ribs, which where tapered with bandages.

"Careful, he mustn't move them."

"He's gonna be fine, love, let's leave them alone and share some time alone together." A lustful voice this time. Who could that be? Ryou longed for an explanation for the people that were wandering his room. For the fire that seemed to be recedeing. For the agony he was forced to endure.

"Hey, I think he just moved!"

"Where?"

"His hand! It moved! I swear I saw it move!"

"Maybe he's going to wake. But whatever the case, 'Kura, don't pounce on him as soon as he does. It might send him into shock, and he _will_fall unconscious."

"Okay, okay, don't wet yourself. Get outa here!"

Silence this time. Pure silence. Ryou could finally here the twitter of the birds outside, feel the sun's warmth inside, and the sound of a person breathing heavily on his right side. Wait. A person? Ryou had to see. He had to get a glimpse of his savior, the person who could pull him out of this depression of heat and nightmare. Painfully, his eyelids opened, and the angel looked to the side, his brown pupils finding another winged creature, only with black wings, his head wrapped in his arms and his shoulders shaking with grief.

"A-Are you al-alright?" His voice cracked without practice, and Ryou winced at the braying sound he produced he produced.

Bakura gasped, his head snapping up, his tears ceasing, to gaze upon the angel's face, slightly sagging with sickness yet concern laced every line.

"Ry-Ryou...you...you're awake, finally. I've...I've been waiting..." He broke off, throwing his arms around the angel, crushing him in a hug, surprising the still-weak boy.

"Bakura..."

The said demon relaxed his grip, pulling away to stare intensely at the face in front of him, searching for traces of sickness that still lingered. "You okay?"

Ryou lowered his gaze, blushing from the scrutiny. "Yeah, I'm fine. H-How long was I out, by the way?"

"Not long, just a few weeks. You had us so worried! Malik told us everything about your injuries. Was it Ushio who did it?"

"A few weeks?!"

The angel nodded, eyes still trained on the sheets beneath him, shyly continuing. "It was nothing. These years... He's been torturing me since when we were in kindergarten. At first, it was just insults to my looks, like my hair, and my face, anything he disliked. I-I suppose he took a instant hatred to my personality...you know, he told me once that he despised people who were weak, and he later gathered a group of friends and they started waiting for me everyday after school. Sometimes I escaped. Other times I wasn't so lucky, but mainly I lied to my parents when that was they caught me."

Ryou paused, tears gathering at the tips of his thick lashes, softening Bakura's heart even more. He kissed away the salty liquid, deeply satisfied when the angel leaned into his lips. "It's okay. Don't be scared." Despite the comfort, he still took a while before drawing up the strenght to continue.

"A-And, one day, he came to me and t-told me..." Ryou broke down, sobbing, buring his fluffly white head into Bakura's chest.

"Shh, it's gonna be just fine."

Ryou sniffed, raising his head from the slightly wet clothing. "W-Why...?"

Bakura cocked his head, eyes shining with pure adoration. "Because, Ryou. I've been in love with you. When I was ready to confess it, you were still bedridden, unable to speak, unable to move..." His voice trailed off, refusing to meet the angel's shining orbs.

Ryou stared, his expression unreadable.

"Look at me Bakura."

The demon met Ryou's eyes, surprised to find a pair of soft lips on his, moving softly.

Ryou gasped. Bakura thrusted his tongue in, exploring the soft cavern and moaning when another wet appendage joined in, intertwining themselves and licking each other, eagerly tasting the other's unique flavors. He broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"What brought that on?"

Ryou looked deep inside Bakura's soul, making him shiver.

"Because, I like you, and I'm willing to be courted. Mating season is two months from now, and I hope we would indulge in it together."

His words sent another shiver up Bakura's spine, making him want the little angel even more. But first, the Season. He would court Ryou by then, and make him beg to fuck him into the mattress or wherever it is that they are sitting upon.

Bakura licked his lips hungrily at the pale form of Ryou sitting on the bed.

"You've got a deal, angel, and by the time I'm through, you aren't going to be able to walk for weeks."


End file.
